


Cold Cold Heart

by acpaul19



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpaul19/pseuds/acpaul19
Summary: Set after 2X13, Lucifer has been gone for two weeks. Chloe sits at a bar remembering their relationship.





	Cold Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> You ever hear a song and immediately think of a story? Well, here you go. Just a little one-shot.

_“Do you play?” Lucifer asked at his piano._

_“Mm…no.”_

_“Come on you can play something.”_

_“Well, let me see. 3 years of lessons and this is all I remember.” She tapped down on the piano keys, the basic chorus of Heart and Soul coming through._

_“Surely, you’re joking. Well…alright.” Lucifer started playing with her. “Do you sing?”_

_“No.” Chloe laughed. “No one wants to hear that.”_

_“Oh, come now…” Lucifer smiled._

_“You can do the honors.” Chloe smiled and Lucifer began to sing the chorus._

Chloe sat at the bar, a tumbler in hand and remembered the exchange. It was one of those lucid moments she had shared with Lucifer that had her believing he was more than just a selfish, egotistical, playboy.

She looked around the seedy little bar. Couples were embracing in corners, women were in groups of two and three giggling with one another, and a DJ was setting up for karaoke on a stage with a piano in the corner. A few single men had looked her way, but she grimaced at them and they quickly set their sites on more favorable companions.

It had been two weeks since Lucifer left, the image of his penthouse covered in sheets still at the forefront of her mind. He was so selfish. She had admitted to him that there was something there between the two of them, and what did he do? Once the chase was over, he ran.

_“This is real, isn’t it?”_

Chloe closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from falling. She downed her drink and hailed the bartender over.

“Another round?”

Chloe’s only response was to hold up her glass to him and stare with a numb expression. He took the glass and left to refill her gin and tonic.  

“Bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the Levy

But the Levy was dry…”

Chloe squinched her eyes at the tone-deaf women up on the little stage. They were obviously out to have a good time, but it was killing her buzz. The three of them were in short dresses and strappy heels. Lucifer’s type. She could hear him in her head.

_“Don’t worry, love. I’m more of a leg man myself. As soon as you say the word, you’ll have your turn.”_

She scowled and turned back to the bar.

“So, tell me. What’s a place like you doing in a girl like this?” The bartender set down her drink in front of her.

She cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked. “What’s the most common answer you get to that?” She sipped at her drink.

The bartender crossed his arms and leaned against the barback. “Based on your expression, heartache, death, midlife crisis…so which is it for you?”

Chloe mulled that over. “A little bit of all of it, really.”

“Well, I’ve seen it all.” The bartender sighed. “My best advice to you…is to sing.” He nodded his head over to the karaoke set up and Chloe followed his gaze, then turned back around abruptly.

“I don’t sing.” Chloe took a gulp of her drink.

He leaned in and whispered. “Oh, come on, you’ve got to be better than those bimbos drunkenly mutilating Don McLean.”

Chloe laughed as he walked away, getting the bimbos another round of something pink.

After her third drink, Chloe thought maybe he was right and walked up to the stage. She flipped through the book of songs, searching for something that could accurately portray her feelings right now. Upon finding the perfect tune, she pointed to it for the DJ to see.

“I can actually play that on the piano. Want to make it a little show?”

“Sure, why not.” Chloe downed the rest of her watered-down gin and stood up to the mic. “This one’s for Lucifer Morningstar. May you find what you’re looking for.”

The DJ started to play a soft piano melody and it brought fresh tears to Chloe’s eyes, reminding her of her wayward partner. Chloe’s voice wasn’t perfect, but the key of the song worked in her favor. She held onto the microphone and swayed back and forth a little bit, closing her eyes.

_“You deserve someone better because you, detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree. You always put your daughter first.”_

 

“I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream

Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme

A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart

Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?”

 

Chloe let the memories of Lucifer flood her vision. So much had happened in such a short time.

_“You deserve someone worthy of that grace. Every crime scene breaks your heart, even though you’d never admit it. Someone who can appreciate your impossibly boring middle name, Jane.”_

 

“Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue

And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do

In anger, unkind words are said that make the teardrops start

Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?”

 

Chloe’s vibrato was a little heavy with her bottom lip shaking. The DJ played the refrain a little longer than the song called for and it gave her time to compose herself for the next verse.

 

There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me

But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory

The more I learn to care for you, the more we drift apart

Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?

 

_“More importantly, you deserve someone as good as you because you’re special and I’m not worth it.”_

Chloe belted the last line, shaking her head and let the melody fall behind her. The room was silent. A couple in the back room sat and stared in shock, one of the girls that sang earlier was wiping at her eyes, and the bartender in the back was nodding his head with a sad smile on his face.

“Thank you,” Chloe spoke into the microphone and got off the stage. She pulled out some money from her back pocket, tossed it at the bar, and quickly left.

What she didn’t see was the figure standing in the shadows to the side of the room. The tall man dressed in a three-piece suit came from behind one of the columns and stared at the door where Chloe had just been.

“Can I get you anything?” The bartender asked, bringing the man’s attention back to the present.

“Whiskey.” Tall, dark, and handsome threw a hundred down on the bar.

“I know that look. What is it? Heartache, death, or midlife crisis?” He handed over a glass tumbler to the man.

“A little bit of everything, I suppose.”


End file.
